


Red Roses

by Dreaming_Dragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, I'll add more tags as I update, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Dragons/pseuds/Dreaming_Dragons
Kudos: 1





	Red Roses

It's been about a year and a half since I set the monsters free from under Mt. Ebott.  
A year full of fun, a year full of learning how exactly to be am ambassador, and a year full of _family._  
Between the aforementioned Ambassador work, time at school, time spend with everyone, it had been a pretty full year.  
But there had been something gnawing at me for the last six months or so:  
Asriel.  
I visited him sometimes, down in the underground.  
Well. Flowey, not Asriel.  
I made a point of visiting him every once in a while, just to keep him up to date on what was going on up on the surface.  
I wasn't sure if he could leave the underground, to be honest.  
Or maybe he could, and just felt like he was messing with me by acting like he didn't.  
….But probably not.

* * *

I whistled as I stepped through the orange leaves.  
The underground was full of them; years of dead leaves had fallen through the hole and built up a thin layer across the ground.  
I waved to the two or three monsters who remained in the underground – a whimsum and a froggit or two, who all waved back before going on their ways.  
Other than the gentle hum of the whimsum, and the crinkling leaves, the underground was still and quiet.  
A stark contrast to when I had first been here.  
It was enjoyable, after a long day of school and ambassador duties.  
There were no bullies here, no loud adults yelling about what to do with monsters, and how much land they should be given, and _blah blah blah.  
_I kinda wished they'd all just shut up and let me handle it.  
I'd had countless debates with other people about where the monsters should be put, and at almost a year of debate it was getting rather frustrating.  
But here, in the underground? _  
_ Peaceful quiet. A good way to spend a fall afternoon.  
It was a brisk walk to my destination; The very first place I ever saw in the underground.  
Pillars rose high to a lofty ceiling, where golden sunlight filtered down, dappled by the trees above.  
A tiny bed of golden flowers sat, shivering in an unfelt breeze.  
The room was as quiet as a grave; even the whimsums didn't come down here.  
They said it felt wrong, like stepping into a tomb.  
And it was a tomb of sorts; Chara's presence was _somewhere_ , though they didn't show up much.  
Mostly Chara just showed up to lament their's and Asriel's passing, and to ask me when I was planning on resetting. _(no never_ _ **I can't do that, I could never do that to them.**_ )  
But I wasn't here to ask Chara anything – sometimes they had good ideas, and I didn't wanna leave them with no one to talk to – I was here for something else.  
Something I had been planning ever since I left the underground two years ago.  
The one last thing I _needed_ to do.  
“Flowey?”  
I called, slipping my backpack off.  
He was usually in this room; though he denied it, I think he liked the flowers.  
Maybe Mom would let him keep some flowers.  
I felt a pang of heartache as I thought about her.  
This would be better, wouldn't it?  
Not exactly how it should be, Chara was still dead after all, with no way to come back, but....  
Asriel should be able to go home.  
To grow up with his parents, like he should've been able to in the first place.  
Above ground, not trapped in some firelit cave.  
Flowey popped out of the golden daisies, his happy smile souring as he saw me.  
“What, come back to rub it in again?”  
“When have I ever done that? C'mon, I brought snacks.”  
I said, sitting just outside the ring of flowers _(I'd made that mistake once; hiding the scratches on my legs had been difficult during my morning runs with Undyne. Knowing her, if she had seen them on my leg she would've assumed the worst, and someone might have died.)_  
I pulled out the bento box – a birthday gift from Alphys, covered in blue dinosaurs with my name on the top – I had in my book bag, and opened it up.  
I ate one of the goldfish inside, and then set the box on the ground.  
“Eat as many as you want, I already had lunch.”  
Flower eyed the box – I knew he wanted one, but he wouldn't take one until he though I wasn't paying attention.  
“Why don't you ever bring _real_ fish? Like a live one.”  
“Why would I?”  
“I wanna see them squirm.”  
I stared at him before eating another one.  
The stark contrast between Flowey and Asriel was sometimes jarring.  
Flowey could be borderline sociopathic at times, while Asriel – the one time I had met him, and in every story I had heard – was about as harmful as a puppy.  
“Fish are expensive.”  
I told him.  
“So?”  
“Most of my money goes into my savings. The rest goes into my garden, and that's not a whole lot.”  
I said, popping another goldfish into my mouth.  
“Hmph.”  
He huffed.  
“Maybe you could ask Mom for some fish.”  
I said, cupping my head in my hand.  
_Don't be too eager Frisk; if he figures your plan out...._  
“Oh yeah, I'll just run up to the surface and ask Mom! 'HEY MOM, It's your son, the f'king flower! I'm doing just fine, ya got any _fish_?”  
He growled, petals puffing out in anger.  
His expression softened for a moment.  
“How is she, anyway? She and Dad still divorced...?”  
I nodded.  
“Yeah. I don't really think there's anything that'll get them _back_ together, in all honesty...”  
I grimaced.  
While Dad clearly _wanted_ to get back with mom, Mom wasn't having it.  
“But yeah, she's alright. She's got a teaching job at the local school now. I've got some pretty cool classmates too, and all of them adore Mom.”  
Flowey's mouth twitched in a small smile before returning to it's normal angry state.  
“Cool. Nice. Whatever. Seriously, bring some fish next time.”  
_If there is a next time.  
_“Maybe. But maybe I'll bring some more goldfish. Or some sushi.”  
I laughed as he pouted.

* * *

We chatted for about fifteen minutes or so, before my phone buzzed.  
I pulled it out and look at it while Flowey continued talking about plants – something about the latin names of plants or something? Honestly, I was really lost in the conversation.  
I was just learning about the Linnaeus classification system, which seemed to apply more to animals than plants?  
I focused my attention back on my phone; Mom had texted me, reminding me about the school project I still had to get done.  
I zipped off a quick text to her (“last coat of paint should go on tonight, then I can hang the planet models in the morning :D”)  
“Hey, I've gotta start heading back. Mom'll be upset if I'm not back by three.”  
Flowey wilted a little, absolutely not upset about this fact.  
“Yeah, I guess you better get out of here.”  
He said.  
He huffed loudly, turning around.  
“Hey, don't come back. I mean it this time.”  
He turned around slowly, a creepy smile on his face.  
“I might kill you next time....”  
He whispered.  
I laughed, making Flowey upset.  
“You say that every time. You aren't gonna kill me.”  
“You don't know that.”  
“And maybe I don't.”  
I stood up.  
“Before I go, I've got one more thing for you. But you have to close your eyes.”  
I continued, stepping around so I was facing him instead of next to him.  
“And why would I do that.”  
Flowey deadpanned, one eyebrow raising.  
“Because otherwise I won't give you your surprise.”  
“Is it another sweater. I swear if it's another sweater you knit I'm going to tear it apart in front of you.”  
“Trust me, you'll like this. Just close your eyes.”  
I smiled, as wide as I could.  
My heart was going crazy in my chest.  
I tried to keep as calm as I could on the outside.  
What if he wouldn't close his eyes? I wouldn't have enough time to enact my plan if he was watching.  
And then I'd have to revise the entire plan and that could take months an-  
“FffffiinnnnneeeEEEEEEE”  
Flowey grumbled, crossing his.... arms? Leaves? Arm-leaves.  
“But this better be good, or I will kill you for real this time around. No f'ing sweaters.”  
Flowey closed his eyes, and covered his 'face' with his arms for good measure.  
I took a deep breath.  
This was it.  
There was no going back after this.  
_The world went black and white as I summoned my SOUL._  
The only color in a sea of greyscale.  
Flowey opened his mouth to speak as he sensed the change, but in a flash I grabbed my SOUL, and thrust it forward, making contact with Flowey's face.  
“Hey-!”  
The world around me went from black and white, to a faded grey, to pure black as I fell forward onto the flowers in front of me.


End file.
